


Crumpled Paper

by subkyloren (harlequinnharry)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 01:12:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5892391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harlequinnharry/pseuds/subkyloren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When it’s the first day of school and your one night stand enters the classroom and introduces himself as your professor</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crumpled Paper

**Author's Note:**

> I shouldn't be allowed near a computer whatsoever. 
> 
> So @bottomkyloren made commented the summary over [here](http://helliskylux.tumblr.com/post/137421391201/bottomkyloren-starwarsrockstars-im-like-96) and I couldn't help but write a micro-fic 
> 
> Also, please say hi to me on tumblr. Send me headcanons, request or anything.

After slamming the piece of paper on the night stand before he changed his mind, Kylo quickly shuffled to exit the man’s house.

He rubbed his hip through his hoodie, relishing on how it sore it is. Thinking back on how hard the grip lingered from last night, he’s sure there are finger marks littering all over his body. It was something Kylo craved. Being controlled. Pushed beyond his limits. 

He’s had enough of people handling him as if he’d break. 

It was quiet when he arrived at the Rho Epsilon Nu house. Almost everyone is still asleep, he still has the time to prepare for his class without being interrupted.

He sighed as he made his way to his room. He couldn’t stop thinking of the fingers that tangled on his hair while he washed it. Nor the demanding thumb pressing on his lips as he’s encouraged to suck the ginger man’s cock. 

Glancing at his watch as he entered the door to his class. 

“Sorry I’m late.” An oddly familiar voice. 

Kylo’s eyes widened as the man in a gray suit and familiar red hair, very familiar, walk towards him. He turns around, not knowing what to do.

“I’m professor Hux, Dr. Snoke can’t make it this semester.” _Hux_  said as he stopped by Kylo’s side. 

Hux looked at him and furrowed his brows as he retreated towards an empty seat. Glancing to his side, he saw a crumpled paper on Hux’ hands. One that he stared for too long this morning. 

He nods towards his  _professor_ trying to tell to himself stop staring. Or at least do something. 

"Maybe having a class at 7:00am isn’t too bad afterall.” He thinks to himself as he yawns. 


End file.
